


Alone

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Series: Broken Birds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: Did he really matter?





	Alone

Tim rubbed his eyes, his blue pupils dull and tired. He stared into the Batcomputer, his fingers flying across the keyboard almost mindlessly. But the grim, set jaw showed that he had a purpose, and the determination reflecting off his posture contributed. The cave was dark, pitch-black, only the screen lit up dimly and cast an eerie blue light across the area Tim sat in. The vigilante's tapping and the screams of the bats echoed throughout the cave. _Should Red Robin feel lonely?_

Tim had done this too many times, set too deep in an investigation everyone else had given up on long ago. This was how he’d found Bruce when he was presumed dead. He was always alone, at midnight, restlessly researching. Neglecting himself and his needs. He hasn't slept for days, and the dark bags under his eyes proved that. _Shouldn’t the others thank him?_ He got Bruce back. But of course, he was just ignored. The usual.

He didn’t mind, he kept telling himself. It was okay. They didn’t really need him. They’ve got Oracle, anyway. On nights like this, he cried himself to sleep. Or he just sat, numb.

The other Robins were special. Dick, the Golden Boy, the one who started all of this. Tim wouldn’t be here, or even alive without him. Jason, the resurrected Robin that died in the line of duty, the one Tim respected the most. But Jason never knew. Just called him a _Replacement_, and never accepted Tim.

_Damian_, Tim thought bitterly. The blood son, the “best”. The one who took everything away from him, took away Robin.

Tim let a quiet sob slip up his throat. No one was here anyway. No one would care to be here.

He was all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing, this is why I'm an artist xD


End file.
